A Summer's Day
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: So, we join Chara, Frisk, and Asriel upon a almost normal Summer's day. Of course, peace never lasts long, not with these guys.


**I sometimes hate how my brain sort of derps at time when I'm writing and now I need to write something besides the Wanderer's legacy which I've been working and rewriting for days straight and now I need to write something else so here's something else.**

 **Now that I can properly breathe, here's a short story based off a pairing...I haven't actually seen anywhere. I have to wonder how and why am I the one starting this possibly fail/new pairing….I seriously wonder why no one has done this yet.**

 **Oh right, female Chara and Frisk, Chara and Asriel are alive for...reasons? Really...I need better context besides reasons because I'm sure most people on this site are getting tired of that excuse.**

 **Speaking of things people are getting tired of.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Undertale or anything else mentioned in here. The idea is mine only. If I owned Undertale, it would suck because I would try to deus ex machina Asriel to be alive again.**

 _ **Ying, Yang, and Center**_

The Dreemur's surface household was rather crowded on this warm summer's day, as birds flew about, some splashing playfully in the fountain near the front yard. Yet the household was crowded, many of its residents preferring to stay inside, safe from the scalding sun.

Asriel, prince of the monsters, sat upon a recliner, his eyes drifting back and forwards upon his book, turning the pages every so often.

Frisk the ambassador of monsters, was sitting on a couch, watching as Mettaton sang upon the TV, Napstablock flying to and fro, playing instruments as he glided across the stage.

Chara, the fallen child, was looking around for her parents, grinning with glee as she reached toward a slice of chocolate cake that was sitting upon the counter.

A loud thud from the door made all of them jump. It was quickly followed by a few more thumps. One of the windows near the front of the house shattered, a rock bringing in fragments of glass. Chara let out an irritated huff.

"Those idiots are back again. I'll take care of them." She grumbled, heading towards the kitchen. "Where are the knives?" Asriel and Frisk cast one another a look, both of them looking a bit worried.

"Chara, let me go talk to them." Asriel said, putting his book to the side. "Maybe we can become good friends." Chara snorted.

"Those idiots don't want to be friends Asriel. They just want to make you suffer." However, Asriel had already left the house, walking to the front door. "He's actually going to try to talk to them?" She asked incredulously. "You didn't stop him?" She said, glaring at Frisk, who was gone from her spot, running behind Asriel.

A group of five teenager stood outside, some of them gathering large rocks, some of them throwing some rocks at the house still.

"GET OUT OF OUR NEIGHBORHOOD DREEMUR! NO ONE WANTS YOU MONSTERS HERE!" The tallest of them roared, blond hair matting to his face from the heat.

"Guys, can you please stop?" Asriel asked, looking a bit worried. "Why not come inside and have some drinks? We have some lemonade, maybe some soda?" He looked slightly frightened when one of them began to stomp over to him, but he stood his ground. "We could even play some gam-" A rock flew, hitting him hard on his snout, causing him to cry out in pain, covering it as he began to bleed.

The teens were laughing, some of them getting out phones and recording the prince bleeding, tears welling in his eyes.

"What a baby!" Some of them said, Frisk quickly running to Asriel's aid. Some of the crueler ones continued to lob sharp, jagged rocks at Asriel, him cowering and shielding his body.

"Stop!" Frisk screamed, shielding Asriel with her body. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Aw, the poor wittle baby has to be saved by his girlfriend." One said, as one of them lobbed a rock at Frisk, which she dodged.

"Stop!" Several of them grinned, all of them grabbing rocks from the ground, throwing them at Frisk now, one of them recording as Frisk dodged each and every rock, looking a bit frantic and frightened. "Why are you doing this?" She cried. They only roared in laughter.

"Oi. It's that weird freaky kid again." One of them said, pointing to Chara, whose eyes were hidden behind her hair. Her fists were clenched tightly, an almost tangible wave of hatred emanating from her. She gave the teens a powerful glare, some of them actually stepping back in fear. Fire seemed to dance in her eyes, as she slowly walked towards them, an almost unnatural silence settling over them.

"You...Bastards..." she growled as she ran at the tallest of the group, ramming her knee into his stomach with a surprising amount of force. Doubling over in pain, his face was struck by Chara's leg, sending him sprawling onto the ground moaning in protest.

One of the teens tried to retaliate, throwing a punch at Chara, but she simply caught the blow and used the momentum to throw him to the ground beside his companion. Watching with mouths agape, it seemed to finally sink in that the rest of them should try to do something.

Several of them tried grabbing her, only for her to quickly move out of the way and smash her fist square into two jaws and a throat. She managed to kick one in a rather sensitive spot, causing him to curl into a ball of hissing agony. Watching the rest of the teens flee, she bent down and picked up the head of their leader, an almost inhuman growl emanating from her.

When she finally did speak, she seemed almost to spit the words at him. "I don't want to see you or any of your bastard friends here ever again. If I do, I promise I will kill you." She then slammed his head to the ground with a sickening thud, releasing it with a look of satisfaction and choking back a laugh as she watched him shamble away. She walked into the house, just behind Frisk, who was leading Asriel in.

"Frisk, get the first aid kit." She said, setting Asriel upon the couch with Frisk's help, looking up and down Asriel's body to see if anything serious needed immediate attention. So far, the bloody nose was the serious threat, everything else was minor cuts, scratches and bruises.

Frisk quickly returned, carrying the first aid kit in her arms. She opened the kit, putting some peroxide on some of the more serious of the cuts, as Frisk gave Asriel tissues to hold against his nose. Asriel made a slight whimper each time Chara did that, which she grumbled about.

"Stop being a baby, you don't want to it to get infected do you?" She grumbled, putting the oddly colorful bandages on cleaned cuts. There was silence for a few second, before Asriel lowered his head slightly, replacing the tissues.

"Why don't they want to be friends?" He said, sounding like he had a bad cold.

"Because they're stupid people." Chara mumbled. "Idiots who only want to believe one thing, not another." She glared at Asriel. "Next time listen to me." She said, looking annoyed at the poor goat boy, who meekly nodded, looking a bit sad. Her glare softened as she sat on his left. She wrapped an arm around him, hugging giving him a one armed hug.

Frisk sat on Asriel's right, giving his cheek a gentle peck, earning a blush in response.

"Thanks Frisk." Asriel said, Frisk smiling in return, before she moved to Chara left, giving her a peck too. Chara blushed, mumbling.

"Thanks for saving us."

"Eh, someone needs to save you guys." She said, shrugging. Frisk smiled, resting her on head on Chara's shoulder, Asriel doing the same on the other side. Chara chuckled a bit, before she turned the TV back on.

"Let's watch a movie."

 **Heyo everyone! Magical black text here at the bottom to say that some of this story has been changed thanks to my good friend, who I shall call Inf, or Marshmallow.**

 **So if you already read this story before….read it again! It's slightly different from before!**


End file.
